pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Building Guide
Foreword: I have split all crews into sperate tiers as the A-SS rank levels often to not represent the usefulness of Units. Unit Tiers *( * ): The Better Units of the Tier. *( ^ ): Can be put above the mentioned Tier Future Content (predictions): Shirahoshi(OU) / Jozu(OU) With the new Devil Fruits Normal Attacks become almost as game changing as Active Skills. There are some Units with whom you could dominate a game without having to rely on their Active Skill. Overused SS-Van Augur In my opinion he became the most unique Unit in this update. His skill will stop the target from regaining HP if not killed. So it is a safety feature which allows Augur to Kill the Target on the next try. SSS-Mihawk(OU) His damage is not increase able (unless he blocks) but at the moment it is still high. Tankers beware this guy will make Block useless while at the same time increasing his Attack when blocking himself. This new Chapter will definitely bring Mihawk back to the Metagame especially with Rampage. SSS-Blackbeard(OU) Same Power behind him as Akainu. SSS-Ace(OU) Ace is back with a brand new attack that has a high chance of burning the opposing side. I always thought that they would bring in a new Character with a burn ability but simply upgrading Ace is even better. 10% damage for 2 rounds will definitely make a great difference also ace's normal attacks now reduce fury which means he can fit into many different teams. SS-Vivi(OU) She has everything. Debuff Clear, Heal and can delay the opponents team. On top of that her devil fruit gives her a full Clear ability. Outstanding SS-Laffitte(O) deserves a spot in the OU tier but with the devil fruit abilities his streaks will be interrupted more often. SS-DocQ(O) he might become more popular which will get him into the OU Tier or is his skill still too much of a risk? It is hard to believe but he might even drop down a tier because of damage negators or Tanks like Kuma who need at least 3 Hits to be killed. SS-Perona(O) being able to attack in a cross field makes Perona a very dangerous Unit. On top of that she will not be as defenceless to Physical Attacks anymore. SS-Moriah(O) HB with Debuff clear? Pretty good but what keeps him from the OU Tier is the lack of Heal.Using him together with Law will make up for the Heal and allows the team to use all three of the Doctors Aura Skills. SSS-Crocodile(O) boost in AOE reduce of lost damage. Do not forget his Devil Fruit. His defense will be good and also he will not rely on Healers as much as other Units. SSS-Enel(O) It is not dificult to give him a high critical stat on top of that his Devil fruit gives him another 20% which pretty much makes him a Semi-Constant Attacker. The damage cannot be increased like Nami's but he now comes with the Immobilize effect? we might see him back as an OU Unit. SS-Smoker(O) he is the Unit to use in a battle against semi-constant attackers and now he even has a wider range SS-Mr. 1(O) Difficult to bring to 0 HP if he keeps recovering back to max HP after his row attacks SS-Alvida(O) ability to change a game by slowing down your opponent. alvida is probably S material but who knows how good her stats will be. Very recommended for supporting dodge dependent Tankers. SS-Satori(O) the variation of Buffs was reduced to 2 different types and a new Freeze buff was added. Yes don't worry if you did not get Aokiji here is a small replacement. Depending on Debuff chance he will be moved down to (S) but I know it is around 30%. Super SSS-Franky(S) what puts him up by 1 Tier is that Blocks will not cause any troubles any more and also a High Crit Version can only take 1 Turn for him to use his skill again. His new skill also allows him to deal great damage if strength developed. SSS-Hancock(S) Her skill upgrade increases her damage multiplier by 50%, but that's not really interesting. Anyway when the game changes she is one of the types that will take advantage out of Normal Attacks as she can prolong the Stone Debuff on a Target while dealing High damage. She has the ability to be unharmed in a 1V1. I think she will most likely be seen in the OU/O since there are still a good number of players using her. SS-Magellan(S) I really hope to see him in this Tier but he will probably end up in UU. Why is he amazing you ask? He is the only Unit currently who brings Poison to all opposing Units and spamming different Debuffs is always good right? Any way if the game changes we will see him in the Outstanding tier through his devil fruit which will give him a 100% Attack boost. Enough was said. SS-Krieg(S) Great Healer for Constant/Semi-Constant Attackers especially when knowing he will have high Speed SS-Tashigi(S) These are all just predictions. At this point I'm not sure how players will adapt to these changes. If the majority of people will finally try different methods or if we will still see the same teams over and over again. With Tashigi now beang the second Semi-Constant attack Critical Teams now have a new Option. Using Robin with Nami and her means that there will always be a double fury round for your team which really should be enough since all damage will be Critical! On top of that there is another space for a Unit. Or will Tashigi or Robin be replaced by Usopp, Laffite and Enel? Your choice who to pick which is really what I want for this game. SS-Arlong(S) Pretty scary Damage, that is if the effect activates. In my opinion it is very unreliable. Where I do see his strength is when Tanking due to his Devil fruit and the possibility to recover all his Health. Underused SS-Burgess(UU) he is pretty damn amazing but from what I've seen on opinions from previous experiences I doubt people will make great changes to use him. I would say as good as a Lux Developed X Drake. The Strength of Burgess will mostly be shown through his Normal attacks. And in this chapter we might see players with teams focusing on Normal Attacks. SS-Rob Lucci(UU) I'm thinking row teams? I've seen Single Attack teams but Row teams are far more superior than them. Which ever Row they are targeting is screwed. In Rob Lucci's case the stun seems unnecassary as Units with less than 30% HP will pretty much be defeated but it does act as a safety net. SS-Gedatsu(UU) the reason he is here is because I think people including myself prefer Magellan over him. his AOE damage is quite low pretty much how Magellan used to be. SS-Ohm(UU) being able to absorb Fury will make him a semi-constant Attacker like Kizaru. Hopefully he will not stay in the Tier SS-Shura(UU) I already liked his previous version because he is the only Unit with a 100% chance of Burn. But now he has a better range. And will be happy to see him in the Super Tier. Great SS-Cricket(G) Cricket didn't make much of a jump in tier. Better use Van Augur. The only reason to use him is as tanks as he can recover 10% when being hit. But that is all there is to it. SS-Kaku(G) Great way of breaking through Tanks pretty much like Blackbeard at level 80. SS-Gin(G) having the same skill as Blackbeard raised his Tier to Borderline and with his devil fruit ability which alows him to deal NAD he deserves to be in the Great Tier These reviews will not be on this Page in future but can be changed and found on the units/guide page (have to change that name) Changes of current Units in the coming chapter: *Zoro from S to OU due to full Clear ability. *Sanji from UU to O due to the change in Eternal Sky NAD Units with NAD are a great advantage. Possibility to reduce 100 Fury on 1 Target until his next skill release. Even so he can go down to S depending on how much trouble the following Normal Attacks can cause. *Kuma from UU to OU there will be many Debuffs and buffs and with his super Tank ability he will become a very frustrating obstacle to overcome. On top of that people might finally pick up on the high chance to Stun on a good developed Kuma. And that is not all he can even use the full Clear ability on himself. *X Drake from S to UU first person to move down a Tier. reason not very popular and devil fruit is ok. The situation is different when lux developed then (S) if not (O) *Hawkins from UU to S as devil fruit makes him a reliable Healer due to upgraded SOG like skill. It is better to use a combo in which Law deals high damage which will fully heal the entire team. Or a AOE combo with Krieg. *Akainu certainly is OU material but is too difficult to obtain. *Jinbei from S to OU ability to reduce enemies Fury to 0 every other turn. *Brook as if he wasn't strong enough already. he is in his own league now. *The actual skills can be seen here . --Klller3 (talk) 17:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Classes to do specific Jobs It is important that your team has a variety of classes. This way you have a variaty of skills available during battle and is also good for defeating many different Opponents. Additional Battle Power ("Support") : A strong Team will have Doctors or Navigators as they currently have the strongest Passive Skills. : For Navigators good Passive Skills are Shelter of God which makes them clear a debuff on their Turn, Flame Power and Speed Control which allows them to increase their Magical Attack and Speed the longer the battle goes on. : Doctors should be in your team to make use of their Aura typed Passive Skills. Aura type Skills will improve the stats of your whole team and do not have to be activated. If a Unit dies the effect of the Aura Skills are nulliefied. When using two of the same Aura Skills only 1 will be activated therefore it is not recommended to use have two Units with the same Passives. The only way this is usefull is whne one of the Units dies which means the other Aura Skill will remain active. Front Line Defending ("Tanking") : The best type of Tankers are Swordsman and Doctors. : The reason for this is because Swordsmen have good defense and come with defensive Passive Skills such as "Mirror Soul" and "Stout". With Mirror Soul your Tank can reflect incoming damage so do not worry if they are lacking attack power. : Doctors can with stand many attacks due to the Passive Skill "Inspiration" which allows them to recover a portion of their current HP. Doctors can deal damage to your Opponent when being attacked as well with "Holy Counter" but it is not recommended at higher levels as the damage can easily be recovered. Impact : The fastest types of Units are Snipers and Navigators (Due to Speed Control) : They can create great advantages when starting a battle and are also blessed with good damage or high speed. They are very dangerous as they can lead to support for remaining team members in dealing greater damage or for them to overpower your Opponent. Using such characters in your team is ideal for reducing the number of Units your Opponent has available for battle. : Snipers are the strongest normal Attackers due to the Passive Skill "Moonwalk" which doubles their damage when activated. : Navigators offten affect gameplay by quickly inducing debuffs to their enemies. They also have a similar skill to the Sniper called "Tactics" which only works if the user deals Critical Damage from a Single Attack. Remember Unit's come with many different Active Skills and Stats so they can often take on a very different role in your team. Team Builds Why use Single Attacks? Why use Row/ Column Attacks? Why use AOE Attacks? UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Guides